


Flowers

by GhostBorzoi



Series: Ghosts Short Stories and One Shots [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Confessions, Ghosts:S1 E3 Happy Death Day, I Tried, Missing Scene, Multi, Talking, can be read as romantic or platonic, cousin marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBorzoi/pseuds/GhostBorzoi
Summary: When Kitty asked Fanny how babies are made, more was said than the show let on.
Relationships: Lady Fanny Button/George Button, Lady Fanny Button/Kitty
Series: Ghosts Short Stories and One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Sorry this was so late, I had some schoolwork to finish.I know Fanny’s explanation isn’t exact, I took creative liberties to suit my story. I’m pretty sure this is the first fic to feature this ship, tell me if there are any more.  
> There is a mention of cousin marriage, so if that’s a trigger topic for you don’t read.  
> This can be interpreted as platonic/friendship or romance, at least in my mind, tell me your opinion on this!  
> Also this is my first ship fic, so there is a large probability it is horrible.  
> I do not own Ghosts, it is the property of BBC and the Six.  
> Please Enjoy!

Fanny and Kitty were sitting on the old bench next to the overgrown rose garden of Button Hall, When Kitty turned to Fanny and asked, “Fanny, how are babies made?”

Kitty half expected Fanny to glare at her in horror, but Fanny just stared at the rose garden Fanny had spent so much time caring for when Fanny was alive.

Fanny let out a sigh.  How to explain,  she pondered until it came to her.She put out a hand out to the garden, where bees and butterflies gently fluttered about.

“ Well, Kitty,” Danny began and Kitty became laser focused on her.”It’s the birds and the bees.” Fanny continued, “Ladies are like these roses, many different colors and shapes, and the bees are like the men who pollinate.”

Fanny heaved a great sigh.”And sometimes, Kitty, men don’t like your flower,” and at this point Fanny’s voice was laced with contempt. “And you just sit there, on display, waiting for the bee to come with his big, strong, pollen sacks, and he never comes!” Fanny took in a deep breath, “And other times, Kitty, the bees only like other bees!!”

It didn’t exactly answer Kitty’s question, but she had to give Fanny credit for explaining it in her prudish Edwardian manner.Fanny let out another sigh and stared at the ground and wrung her hands.

Another question popped into Kitty’s head.”Did you have any babies, Fanny?”she asked.Fanny looked at Kitty and back at the ground.

“Yes I did, Kitty.” Fanny told Kitty.”My eldest was my daughter Colette, my other child was my son Robert.” Fanny seemed to spit out the word Robert.

”Did you have a bad relationship with your son?” Kitty asked concernedly.

Fanny shook her head.”I loved all my children and had good relationships with them, but I gave Colette her name, Colette Marie Button, and when Robert was born, My husband insisted on naming him Robert, I thought that was a strange choice, nobody in our family-“

Kitty cut Fanny off “Your family?” She asked, confused.

“My husband and I were cousins.” Fanny explained.”Nobody in our family was named Robert, and I wanted to name him Joseph, after my father, but George insisted on Robert.I eventually gave in on the condition that his middle name would be Joseph, but my idiot husband chose his name as the middle name.”

Kitty sighed.”I never was married, and most people dismiss it as my age, but actually, I didn’t really like romance.Sure, I talked about eligible men, but I never wanted to marry any of them!”

Fanny stared wildly at Kitty for a moment before Kitty spoke again “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not attracted to girls, I’m just not into romance in general.I did love a man once, though.”

”Do tell,” asked Fanny kindly.

Kitty began.”His name was Guillaume De Portout, he was a Frenchman whom I met when I was seven.He was also seven.He wasn’t very handsome, sort of chubby and had tightly curled hair the color of cocoa and eyes that were small and black-brown.His lips were also thin as a knife blade and his nose very large.”

Fanny replied, “it seems as if you didn’t really like this man.”

Kitty giggled. “Oh, Fanny, you don’t get it. Guillaume was not the most attractive, and I knew that, but I never met a more kind or caring person than my Guillaume.He was my friend for many years before I realized I was in love.It was the first and only time I was in love.”

Fanny was on edge, perhaps because of her unhappy marriage with her husband. “What happened?”

Kitty sighed and looked longingly into the roses.” He was also in love with me, but much less than I was with him.He met another girl he was more in love with, and married her.”Kitty paused and met Fanny eyes.”But Fanny, Don’t feel sorry for me.He was also my friend and we remained friends until I died.”

Fanny smiled.”I’m happy you found love. I wish I could have found love like you.My marriage was so unhappy.”

Kitty put her hand on Fanny’s shoulder.”Fanny, I think you misunderstand.Even though Guillaume and I turned from friends to lovers and back again doesn’t mean the love between us faded.”

”So you mean you were still in love?” Fanny asked hopefully.

Kitty shook her head “No, but there are many forms of love.The kind that Guillaume and I shared simply changed forms.Actually you did find love Fanny!” Kitty exclaimed and her face lit up in a smile on the final sentence.

Fanny looked happily intrigued. “How so?”

Kitty smile only grew. “You loved your children, didn’t you?” She asked Fanny.

Fanny nodded.”Of course! I loved my children very much, as well as my father! Kitty, you are a genius!”

”Love has many forms, friendship, romance, family, even strangers!” Kitty sang.  
  
Fanny smiled.”Thank you Kitty.You’ve helped me immeasurably today! But did you know how babies are made?”

Kitty shook her head.”No, honest to God I didn’t.”

Fanny laughed.So did Kitty.They both looked at the roses for a moment and then each other.

Kitty took Fanny’s hand in hers and pulled Fanny up from the bench.Fanny kept on smiling.”Friends?” She asked Kitty.

”Forever.” Kitty replied and squeezed Fanny’s hand.”I suppose we both have found love today!” Kitty giggled.

”I think we have.” Fanny replied simply.

The two ghosts began to skip their way towards Button Hall with smiles and an inner knowledge that today they had each gained a greater treasure than any jewel from Queen Alexandra or an eligible man could ever give.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, just wondering, what Hogwarts house do you guys think Fanny would be in?


End file.
